


NCT渣男图鉴

by PiFactor



Category: NCT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiFactor/pseuds/PiFactor





	NCT渣男图鉴

#郑在玹

今天是情人节，也是他的生日。

这是你们走出校门，步入婚姻的第六年了。  
这六年的情人节，你们都是这样过的。

为了感谢让这么完美的郑在玹出生，给婆婆的继礼物早就已经准备好了。  
昨天晚上你还特地给公公发了信息，告诉他你以他的名义订了玫瑰花，可千万不要在婆婆面前漏了陷。

下午四点钟，你先一步到了公婆的家。  
婆婆已经在开始在厨房忙活了。你连忙换上围裙去帮忙，婆婆一直把你往外赶，说你刚做的指甲很好看，不要沾水，容易掉。

你只好重新回到客厅里。电视里在放狗血家庭剧，声音开得不大，因为没有人在看。  
公公坐在沙发上看一本厚得能砸死人的医学教材，带着金丝边的眼镜，腰背挺得笔直，你仿佛看到了40年后他的样子。

公公看书的眼神若有似无地飘向电视机旁边的花瓶，那里插着好大一捧玫瑰花，花瓣上似乎还带着露水，被人精心摆好了造型。

气氛有些尴尬。  
虽然嫁进郑家已经有些年头了，但是你还不曾和公公有过家常的聊天。这位曾经的院长大人总是略显严肃，即使脱下了白大褂，依然让人感到有些害怕。  
难道要等公公开口说“谢谢你帮我订花”吗？太可怕了。  
你尴尬地笑了笑，“我还是去厨房帮忙吧。”

六点半的时候，他从医院下班到家，几乎一进门就和公公坐到一起，聊着医院最近的工作进展，好像这些东西他们在办公室还没聊够似的。

婆婆开始往餐桌上摆盘，结果这两个人聊得旁若无人、热火朝天，心里没来由的冒上来一股火气，你就赶紧帮他说话，说最近他负责的那个急救常识培训班刚刚开始，很多资源他调动起来有些困难，需要公公的处世哲学多多灌溉一下。

婆婆被你逗笑了，说你净护着他说话，小玹常常忙到半夜干脆住在医院不回家，你不但不抱怨，还这么理解他。  
说郑在玹能娶到你真是八辈子的福气。  
你低头笑笑，没有接话。

饭桌上，他和公公关于培训班的话题还在继续。  
婆婆一人赏了一个眼刀，家里的两个顶梁柱终于乖乖巧巧地闭嘴了。

他开始询问婆婆空闲时间都做些什么来打发时间，最近约着姐妹们去了哪家新开的美容店。  
结果不问还好，婆婆可算打开了话匣子，说着谁谁家的公子要了二胎，谁家的孙子期末考了班上的第一名。

你低着头扒拉碗里的饭粒，有些抬不起头来。

公公婆婆很早就想要个孙子。但是你的肚子却迟迟没有消息。  
医学世家的父母也只能空着急，不敢开口催你。  
你的年纪渐渐大了，不再是最适合怀孕的年龄，公公婆婆又开始担心高龄妊娠对你和宝宝都不安全。

他在餐桌下面牵住你的手，笑着跟爸爸妈妈撒娇，哎呀这个培训班把我忙得头晕脑胀的，咱们家2018年度造人行动失败是我的锅，我的锅，等宋院长批了我这次的人事调动申请，我就把工作重心挪一挪，成不？

公公婆婆对视一眼，拿他一点办法都没有。

你在心里默默叹气。  
其实你相当清楚，你和他，是不可能有孩子的。

====  
吃完饭，你们开车回家。

他喝了些酒，坐在副驾打电话。

你听到他订好了酒店的套房，订好了鲜花和蜡烛，然后从兜里拿出一张酒店的房卡，跟你说，那边都安排好了，你发朋友圈会很有面子的。

然后说，路过医院的时候把他放下就可以了。

你听到他开始给那个人打电话。  
那个人似乎加班到现在，在发脾气，他含着笑，对着电话那头说，“好好好，这该死的医院，没有人性，安排你情人节晚上值班，都是医院的错，都是我的错。见面给你当沙袋打，好不好？别喊了别喊了，嗓子都哑了。”

前些年，你们在学校里的时候，他在追求你的时候，可曾这样娇纵你吗？可曾这样宠溺地跟你说话吗？

你有些记不清了。

他是学校里的风云人物，有优越的外貌和显著的家庭，整个医学院的教授几乎都是他父亲的同僚旧友，搭上他基本就拿稳了毕业去到全国顶尖医院的名额。

追求他的女孩数不胜数，但是他独独选了你。

你和那些围着他转的莺莺燕燕都不一样。你知道他的骄傲和自负，他一定会选择人群中最优秀的那个人做他的伴侣。  
你专心学业，终于在某一次的年纪考试中压他一头，拿到了第一。  
放榜的第二天，你就收到了他的告白。

从此你们成了学校里的模范情侣，不仅在学业成绩上一骑绝尘，也无数次携手参加各种社会实践活动，你们互相扶持，双双拿到了全国优秀毕业生的名额。  
毕业之后，你们步入了婚姻的殿堂。他进入了父亲的医院工作，从一个小小的实习医生做起，追逐自己的梦想。而你则拒绝了几家大医院的邀请，心甘情愿地为他洗手做汤羹。

就是从那时候开始变得不对劲的。

结婚以后，他每天泡在医院加班，很少回家过夜，从来没有碰过你。

他依然是一个满分的丈夫形象，会为你开车门，为你挡住递来的酒杯，单膝跪地为你揉被高跟鞋夹疼的脚趾。

你告诉自己，他只是婚姻恐惧症，度过这段时间，你就可以拥有正常的婚姻生活了。

但是，一个月，两个月，半年，一年，你们还是一对表面夫妻。

直到那天半夜，你去医院给他送换洗的衣服，才明白他为什么要这样对你。

在医院的应急通道里，他同一位同样身穿白大褂、身材纤长的男士在一起。  
他们在接吻。

他听到开门的声音，看到是你，也没有什么慌乱的表现。接过你手上提的衣服，道了声谢。

那位神外的金道英医生，是你们上一届的学长，和他一同在学生会任职，长达三年。  
你脑子里闪过一些不好的想法，却没有勇气继续猜测下去了。

金道英医生接了电话，电话那头小护士在尖着嗓子喊人，金道英一边扣上自己的衬衫纽扣，一边急匆匆地向外冲。  
一个的眼神都没有留给你。

三个人，似乎你才是多余的那个。

 

你的婚姻要继续这样下去吗？  
永远在他和另一个男人之间，做一个第三者？做一个透明人？

你想了很久。  
你生活在他构造的假象里，你是所有人都羡慕的郑夫人。

你劝自己，再忍一忍。  
他在医院留恋再久，也是需要回家的，不是吗？

＝＝＝＝＝

车开到医院的门口，你果然看到金道英收拾整齐走出来。  
他下车迎过去，接过那人手里的公文包。  
借着昏黄的路灯，你仿佛可以看到他笑弯了的眼睛，那是你从没有见过的，发自内心的、卸下了面具的笑容。

你突然就不想再忍下去了。

你冲出去，对着他大喊，“郑在玹！我们离婚！”

医院门口有不少准备换班的医生和护士，他们都认识你，当然更加认识他。  
你这一嗓子吸引了好多人的注意，连准备挽住他手臂的金道英医生，都转过身来看你了。

“你既然喜欢他为什么要和我结婚呢？是不是怕耽误你评选下一届的院长啊？郑在玹！你有你父亲撑腰你不怕！那他呢！他怕不怕？！”

你疯了一样的在医院门口撒泼，他新送你的普拉达被扔在地上，在雪地里划出一道浅浅的痕迹。  
你仿佛听到了身边的人在指指点点，但是你已经不在乎了。  
你已经是生活在地狱的人了，不求被救赎，只想拉他陪葬。

他向你跑过来，试图控制住你。  
你拼命挣扎，但只是把自己的衣服和头发搞得更乱，更像一个被丈夫抛弃的失败女人。

你看到医院里有护士跑出来，拿着给精神病人准备的绑带。  
他用力抱着你，把你的头按到他的胸口上。

十年之前，这是多少女孩梦寐以求的胸膛啊。

现在，你只有眼前的一片黑暗，还有耳边乱七八糟的喊声，有人求助金道英医生，说精神科现在没有医生值班，拜托您加一会儿班给郑夫人做个诊断吧。  
冰凉的液体顺着血管流遍全身，你很快就什么都不知道了。

（精神病和神外不怎么相干，但是找不到合适的，就这样写了，不要教坏小朋友）


End file.
